


Whispering

by YouJustWatch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slightly ooc.. okay a maybe more than slightly, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouJustWatch/pseuds/YouJustWatch
Summary: When two sides of the same coin disagree. Hajime and Izuru view things slightly differently - just Nagitos luck he gets caught in the middle.





	

The kitchenette on the ship was small there really was no getting around that fact. Usually they would just work off rotation and bring all the food either to the deck or dinning hall, but tonight Hajime had been having difficulty sleeping. The side of his personality where Izuru resided knew the problems solution but Hajime was refusing to acknowledge the information of his other half, never mind address it. Instead he’d left the cabin and shuffled into the kitchen seeking something soothing.  
  
“Tea” Hajime murmured to himself flicking the kettle on, “that will work”.  
“Tsch” his lips formed the sound without his consent, Izuru expressing disdain on this decision. Pursing them into a straight line he visualized his other half beside him, when they encountered dissonance it was always best to air it out. Chase through all strands and try to find one they could agree on. “It wouldn’t be for the best, or even ok. You might think it would but you’re not the only one who faces the consequences here.” Golden eyes flicked to the kettle that was starting to boil and a hand reached to take it off the heat. A softer version of his own voice, less weighted by insecurity and buoyed by confidence spoke “..Oh? Do you truly think that Hajime?” Preparing the tea Hajime let Izuru’s voice seep through the small room. “That you can still utter such cowardly sentiments when you know differently.. How long would you try to lie to yourself?” Pouring the water Hajime let his other side continue his piece, hoping vainly it would enable them to reach some form of solace. A partial sigh from both. ”..Perhaps forever. Even if it would be more than ok, for all involved, and certainly for the best.” Agitated Hajime reached up and swept a strand of his hair back, growing it out was taking some getting used to but they were trying to reach a middle ground. “Izuru-“  
  
At the same time a voice rang out in the back of the small room, soft and querulous. “Hey Hajime, you awake too?” The question was swiftly followed by a scent of vanilla, a long green coat and the fluffball of white hair that belonged to Nagito Komaeda. Stopping beside him Nagito breathed in delighted “Ah tea, how wonderful! I truly am lucky. Exactly what I had in mind”. Hajime sensed the change in Izuru before anything else, a prickling of awareness and a distinct feeling of the other exerting more control than usual.  
Alarm flashed in one golden eye. “Uh Nagito-“ Unassumingly the other had raised a teacup in their mechanical hand. “..Hmm?” Red eye gleaming dangerously Izuru glided towards Nagito as though on ice. Taking the teacup from his hand he twirled it idly before placing it on the counter. When white hair lifted slightly with each breath he asked “Now, was tea truly what you wanted?” Pale green eyes widened, surprise warring with lust. Feeling Hajime panic at the implications, frantically attempting to regain control spurred Izuru on further. He refused to live in chains. Focusing back on Nagito he watched his eyes flick from Izurus to his lips, then subconsciously he licked his own. Not requiring further tells but determining for Hajimes sake one more might be warranted, a hand brushed into soft white curls.  
“What was that?” After an audible gasp Nagito whispered “N..no..”  
Faster than the eye could track Izuru gripped thin shoulders through the green coat, and pivoted. Suddenly it wasn’t the counter close to Nagito, but a wall directly behind him. It nearly took his breath away. Although he barely had time to register this before a set of red gold eyes filled his vision. “Wh-“ Unable to even find the time to finish the word before a set of soft lips met his with an expertise that surprised him. Kiss after kiss they devoured him, leaving him a trembling mess gasping for air but only wanting those lips to come back for more. Through glazed green eyes Nagito more felt than saw hands roaming everywhere, eventually they went around his waist, sliding him up between the other and the wall. Eyes widened at this new position – particularly as it allowed a perfect angle for kisses to be placed in a hot trail down his neck.  
Breathlessly panting out “Ahaha, being with you like this, I truly am lucky!”  
Pressing Nagito tighter against a hand caressed his chest as he bit down on the exposed kneck he’d been kissing. With a loud lewd moan Nagito grinded against him, kissing back fiercely.  
  
Watching this as though a very extreme movie reel Hajime felt a seesaw of emotions. Ranging from adoration, to lust, to pleasure, to panic, to nausea. Izuru was… and he had no control! Over any of it! Suddenly, there was a noise from the doorway. “Oh my, I was just comin in to prepare myself a late night sandwich but I see you both were making a sandwich of a different sort! I would much rather a taste of what you were cooking up, it looked like it would be very fillin!”  
Stepping abruptly away Izuru left Nagito and passed the ultimate chief without hesitating merely uttering “It seems I have lost my appetite.” Internally Hajime was panicked, angry, and frightened. So much so in fact that the tirade of words he had for his other half were frozen, and Izuru remained in control going back to their cabin.  
  
“H-hey!” Pausing at the door, he turned to see a slightly flustered Nagito following. “..ah..not that a worthless worm like myself is complaining, but what exactly was that?” Turning to face him Izuru deadpanned. “I believe its called kissing.” With a strained laugh a pale hand was run through curls that were even more messy than usual. “..Oh, of course. But why with me?” Red eye gleaming he glanced at Nagito. “I would think that obvious. I like you.” Shoving hands into his pockets, and rocking back on his heels, in a small voice that cracked in the middle Nagito replied. “Oh..I..I.. li-like you too.” Hajime, who had been still like a skater thrust onto black ice, felt his world cracking beneath him at the sentence. Without missing a beat Izuru moved forward cupping a pale chin, turning the gaze directly into his eyes. “Both of us?” With the confidence that erred on the side of derision that was common in class trials, Nagito responded “Both of you.” Hajime felt his world spin, he’d said… but that meant… As he was attempting to process Izuru leant forward and pressed his lips to Nagitos once more, briefly… gently.  
“But what does Hajime think?” At Nagitos final question Hajime suddenly discovered Izuru had relinquished complete control to him, and he now had to answer. Taking a breath he said “I-


End file.
